Twitch Plays Pokemon meets Five Nights at Freddy's
by Pufflehugs
Summary: Red finds a new job opportunity, but soon finds out he choose the wrong career choice. Now he has to deal with the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Will he make it to the end of the week alive?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Red was walking around Lavender Town and saw something new. A pizza restaurant called Freddy Fazbears's Pizza. The restaurant starred three animatronics, a bunny named Bonnie, a chicken named Chica, and a bear named Freddy. On the window there was a sign saying "Hiring Security Guard. Earn lots of Money!". Red, who was in need of some cash, decided to get this job.

He was accepted for the job. He would work for five days a week, from Monday to Friday, and could make more money from working overtime. He would begin that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Red arrived about three hours late. He took about 5 minutes to sit down, while the chat was annoyed. He started checking the camera. Then, all of the sudden, Freddy and Toy Bonnie left the show stage. Red closed the doors and put the Freddy Mask on. But little did he know Withered Freddy was hiding in the ventilation. Just then, Springtrap began pounding on the door. Red took the mask off and played audio at Pirate Cove. But this made Foxy come out. He went into Kids Cove and waved to Toy Foxy. But Withered Foxy attacked Toy Foxy and turned her into The Mangle. Mangle began fighting with Withered Foxy and threw him against the wall. Withered Foxy jumped into the ventilation and Mangle followed.

Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie was wandering around the Pizzaria when he ran into Withered Bonnie. Wither Bonnie punched Toy Bonnie in the jaw and tried to pry his face off. But before he could succeed, Toy Freddy came and punched Withered Bonnie on the shoulder. Withered Freddy came and defended his friend by drop kicking Toy Freddy away. This enraged Toy Bonnie and he Falcon Punched Withered Freddy's head into oblivion. Then his endoskeleton head reformed and bit Toy Bonnie's ear off. Toy Freddy came back with endoskeleton eyes revealed and sliced Withered Freddy in half with a katana. Withered Bonnie realized that the battle was in favor of the Toy Animatronics at the current moment and jumped into the vent.

Withered Foxy was still being chased in the vents by Mangle. Then, his head crashed into Withered Bonnie's ears. Mangle bit Withered Foxy's foot. Withered Foxy pulled his foot away and his suit ripped. Withered Bonnie turned around and the two Withered Animatronics ran towards the vent exits in the Office...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now, before we start, I would like to respond to a review I got. They said: "You are making this up as you go along". Yes, yes I do. It's more fun that way. :) Now, back to the story.**_

Withered Foxy and Withered Bonnie ran quickly towards the office. Red was on the vent camera at the time and noticed. He frequently tapped the screen until he actually pressed the button. But by then, Withered Foxy, Withered Bonnie, Mangle and Springtrap were already in the office. Withered Foxy, Withered Bonnie and Springtrap team-attacked Mangle. Red watched all of this, but cried when he noticed there was no popcorn.

Meanwhile, Golden Freddy was repairing Toy Freddy in the Parts and Services room when the Purple Guy appeared. He called for Shadow Bonnie to attack Purple Guy. Shadow Bonnie jumped out of the broken arcade machine in the back and pulled Purple Guy into it. Shadow Bonnie began glitching towards Purple Guy, but he grabbed Balloon Girl from outside of the machine and used her as a shield. Shadow Bonnie screeched to a halt, and Balloon Girl was saved from glitching. The battle was ended.

But little did they know the Phantom Animatronics were stored in this arcade machine. Phantom Mangle came and bit Purple Guy. Shadow Bonnie and Balloon Girl jumped out of the machine and unplugged it so the Phantom Animatronics and Purple Guy couldn't escape, but there was still one enemy left, Springtrap...


	4. Chapter 4

_**In response to TheFormGirl, I know about the timeline but this is my fanfiction. I can put Springtrap in the Pizzaria if I want to. Also, I never made Foxy torn up. I made **__**Toy Foxy**__** get torn up into the Mangle. The reason Springtrap is here is I associate him with the Purple Guy, who is the main antagonist of this fanfiction. Now then, back to the Story!**_

Purple Guy tried to get out of the machine, but couldn't. He pounded on the screen, but Golden Freddy knocked on the Screen and threw Purple Guy back. Purple Guy tried dismantling the Phantom Animatronics, but it was no use. The only way out was to get Springtrap's help.

Meanwhile, Springtrap was about to attack Red when he was attacked by Shadow Freddy. Springtrap threw a punch at Shadow Freddy, but he disappeared and went behind Springtrap. Springtrap realized he needed the help of Purple Guy. Springtrap crawled into the vents, but Shadow Freddy used Red's moniter to seal the vent. Springtrap looked at the camera angrily and went into Party Room 2 through the vent.

Shadow Freddy tried playing audio, but Springtrap was determined to find Purple Guy. He went into the Parts & Services room and heard a strange sound coming from the broken arcade machine. It was almost like the pounding of glass. Springtrap decided to see what was going on inside the game, and bent over to plug the machine back in.

Golden Freddy teleported into the Parts & Services room and threw Ninja Stars at Springtrap. But Springtrap skillfully dodged the projectiles and landed a punch on Golden Freddy. Springtrap quickly plugged the machine back in and Purple Guy jumped out. But unfortunately for them, so did the Phantom Animatronics...


	5. Chapter 5

Golden Freddy began fighting the Phantom Animatronics. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Toy Bonnie came and helped Golden Freddy with the fight. Phantom Chica threw a punch at Shadow Freddy, but Golden Freddy blocked it by throwing his head in the way of the fist.

The other animatronics heard the noise of the fight. The Withered animatronics and the Toy animatronics decided to stop their fight in order to protect their Pizzaria. Freddy went to the area and talked to the phantom animatronics. He told them that the enemy was not them, but Springtrap and Purple Guy. The phantom animatronics were about to attack Purple Guy, but then it was 6 AM.

Red quit his job that day. Working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is the second most dangerous job on earth, with the first being a clown for sharks. Red was walking around the S.S. Anne and saw a poster for a job being a clown for sharks. And because this is Twitch Plays Pokemon, of course he accepted.


End file.
